


Karaoke Fun And Games

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Maurader's Do Karaoke, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: The Mauraders and their friends have a friendly night of Karaoke, and of course, they manage to drag Professor McGonagall into it all when all she wanted was to monitor the halls.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 6





	Karaoke Fun And Games

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been part of the Crack Fic Fest. I suggest you check if they’re going to enforce rules half way through that never existed at the start before signing up
> 
> Written for the Prompt: 
> 
> G13  
> Suggested Pairing(s): any  
> Prompt: Just throw random characters together (preferably marauders era or darker characters) and have them sing karaoke together.  
> Preferred Rating: Any/All

Normally a Friday night in Hogwarts was quiet. The students would either be in their common rooms or dorms, or they would be studying in the library. But it was different tonight. There was a rumbling through the school; there had been all week. There had been a plan made by some of the older students, but none of the teachers had any idea of what it was. 

Each night there was a specific teacher who was assigned to monitor the halls of Hogwarts and ensure that the students were in their common room when they were supposed to be. A Friday night was the night that the Transfiguration Professor was in charge of monitoring the halls. 

Now, Minerva McGonagall had been witness to a lot during her time as a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this, what she was seeing in front of her, was something completely new and unheard of within the grand school. 

There was a group of students gathered in the Great Hall. That, in and of itself, was not unusual. What was, was the fact that most of the gathered students could barely remain civil when they were forced into a classroom together. Sure, some students spent most of their free time together - the Marauders were a prime example. But Serverus Snape was hardly the type to join in on whatever social interactions were occurring. He was a boy who preferred to be in his own company. 

She knew that Severus had a tough time with the Marauders, and she did her best to prevent things from going too far, but sometimes it was difficult.

She had to wonder what was going to happen with this activity though. The Marauders, the head girl, Lily Evans, , Severus Snape, Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice, Barty Crouch Jr., Marlene McKinnon, and several of the other students within the Senior Years of Hogwarts were gathered together. 

It seemed like a muggle activity. There was a record player, a whole pile of records and a microphone. Minerva had spent enough time watching the muggle world to know that the activity was karaoke. But this was something that had never happened before at Hogwarts. 

“Up next we have our very own Sirius Black, singing Great Balls of Fire, from the muggle world!”

It was Lily who was announcing the singers. James and Remus were laughing hysterically as they pushed the reluctant Gryffindor towards the stage that had been set up. Everyone else, including Severus, was clapping their hands together and cheering.

“Come on, Black!” Lily encouraged Sirius, as he reluctantly stepped onto the stage while Peter Pettigrew changed the record, and let the first notes of the song start. 

Lily handed over the microphone before muttering a charm to put the lyrics up on the wall. Minerva knew that it wasn’t required for Sirius to sing this song though, as she had heard him singing it often enough since Lily had introduced the four Marauders to the joys of Muggle music. 

“You [ shake ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/shake) my [ nerves ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/nerves) and you [ rattle ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/rattle) my brain, Too much love [ drives ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/drives) a man insane, You [ broke ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/broke) my will, but what a thrill, Goodness gracious, [ great ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/great) balls of fire!”

It was strange. Sirius was not the sort of person who sang in public, but he was actually good at performing. As he sang, he moved around, making it a performance rather than just him singing. It was exciting, and perfectly him. 

Normally it would just be James, Remus and Pettigrew who would be laughing at Sirius and mocking him, but instead they were all enjoying the laughing and cheering that went along with Sirius singing. Minerva always found it strange that whilst James, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew were all popular for being the class clowns, they never really had friends outside of their small group. What she loved was how despite the animosity that was normally present between them all, they were all having fun - and there were no fireworks. 

By the end of the song, Sirius looked ecstatic; he seemed different from normal. But then, the typical Sirius that she was used to reappeared. A stupid grin with an excited spark in his eyes greeted her, before he called down the microphone to announce who would be the next on the small stage to sing. 

“And, now we have one of our own professors. The always terrifying, yet loveable, Minnie McGonagall!” Sirius was laughing near hysterically, as were the rest of the youngsters in the hall. 

"Oh, honestly!" Professor McGonagall muttered to herself. She was most certainly going to give him so much homework and detention he definitely would regret this night. 

“Minnie!

“Minnie!” 

“Minnie!” 

But first, she was going to show them just how you did karaoke. Which was how Albus Dumbledore came to be in possession of a photograph of Minerva McGonagall dancing on the stage as she belted out the lyrics to the latest big hit.

It was a fantastic night and by the end it was as though there was a truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

“Who's next?” McGonagall was not the type of person to appreciate nonsense, and she did not appreciate it when her students pulled pranks. Especially the four that were a part of her house and known as the Marauders. Under normal circumstances she would be telling them all to pack it up, and pack in the messing around, but it was just too brilliant an experience to see them all together, all the students who would normally be arguing or fighting, just having fun with no animosity. 

“James and Severus!” The response was yelled by Lily, who was crouched between Remus and Sirius. The two young men had been sitting down, but Lily was crouched down with an arm draped around each of their shoulders. 

They were all sights that McGonagall had thought she would never see, but this perfectly showed that they were all growing up.

Or at least, that's what she had thought, until James Potter started to act the goat again, by transfiguring the microphone that Severus had picked up. However she couldn’t stop them because there was a joy that everyone was experiencing in that moment. And it was a joy that was just perfect for everyone, and with all the darkness that was happening outside of the safety of the school, she would be wrong to stop it. 

  
  



End file.
